The Twilight Bachelorette
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! ABC's The Bachelor Bella Style. Bella is a gorgeous bachelorette with 20 guys to choose from- anything can happedn, read & find out! funyy&romantic. R&R! :


**A/n: soooo I might've quiiite posssibly thought of a greeat idea for a new story(: im probly not gonna write too much of it yet but I just wanted to get the first chap up. Buuut maybeee if I get a lot of reviews...(: hahhaa just read aand telll me what you think(: this is for all you bachelor lovers outt there (i know I am one) hahaha heree goes!**

**~rosalie**

Bella POV

"So, Bella, the limos should be pulling up soon, please go wait outside to greet the 20 guys as they pull up." **(A/n: I know theres usually 25 guys but I couldn't think of enuff twilight guy characters for that. (: hahaha)**

"Okay, thanks Chris!" I said as I slowly walked form where he and I had just had a nice chat. As I stood there waiting for the limos, I thought about how this all started. My best friend Angela had forced me to come onto this show after the only serious relationship I was ever in ended after four years. I was devastated, and I really thought that he and I would have gotten married. I was excited to be here and be The Bachelorette, but I was also nervous because I hadn't been single in a long time, and I was a little rusty on how to fall in love with someone all over again. My thoughts were interrupted though as the first limo pulled up. I took a deep breath, and watched as the first guy stepped out. All I could think was how hot he was. He was tall with short black hair and russet colored skin, a skin color that made his perfect white teeth seem even whiter. Underneath his simple yet stylish black suit, he was seriously muscled, and he definitely worked out.

"Hey. I'm Jacob." He said in a deep voice.

"Bella." I squeaked. He laughed. I immediately felt comfortable with Jacob, and it felt like there was some bond already formed between us, definitely chemistry.

"It's so awesome to be here and to meet you."

"Yeah, you too Jacob." I said. He smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll give those other suckers a chance. See you inside Bella." He said. This time I laughed. I loved how he was so confident.

"Okay, Bye Jacob." I said. I quickly hugged him, and watched as the next guy came out. He wasn't as tall as Jacob, but he was still tall with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a baby face. He seemed a little too enthusiastic about being here and I could tell he wanted to run to me instead of walk at his slow pace.

"Hey, my name is Mike." He said as he hugged me.

"Bella. Hey Mike, thanks for coming here."

"Well, I'd come here anyday if every bachelorette was as pretty as you." He said, trying to be smooth. I blushed and smiled.

"Well, thanks Mike that's really sweet." I said as he nodded enthusiastically. "Um why don't you go inside. As soon as I'm done meeting everyone else I'll be right in." I said. He just nodded, hugged me again, and almost ran inside. I laughed. Mike's enthusiasm was way different than Jacob's laid back style. I loved how different the guys were, and it seemed like I would have a huge variety. The next guy had pale white skin, and light blonde, almost white, hair.

"Hello, I'm Caius."

"Hi there Caius, I'm Bella. Thank you for coming."

"Well thank you for being here so I could come." He said. I smiled. He didn't smile back though. I could tell he was nice, but also a tough competitor.

"I'll see you inside, okay Caius?"

"Can't wait/" he said. He finally cracked a smile as we hugged, and I watched him as he walked into the house. He seemed... mysterious. It seemed like he would be a hard book to read, but also a very interesting one. As I turned back to the limos, I realized there was already a guy standing next to me. He had soft brown hair and eyes. I smiled at him as he reached for my hand. He gently placed a kiss on my wrist.

"Hello, I am Royce. Royce King."

"Hey Royce, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said, feeling the need to say my last name as he had said his. He smiled.

"Swan, like the graceful bird that swims so elegantly in ponds. The name fits you."

"Well, thank-you, but I'm far from graceful, I'm probably the clumsiest person alive." I said as we both laughed.

"Still, swans are most beautiful, as are you." He said. I blushed.

"Royce, you are so sweet. Thanks a lot. I guess I'll see you inside?"

"I'll be there." He said. He kissed my palm again and went into the house without a hug. I shrugged, and watched as the next guy got out. He had black hair and a small build, but that was all I could see as he walked toward me with his head down. Finally he stood in front of me, but he said nothing.

"Um, hi? I'm Bella." I said. I smiled as he took a dee breath and looked up at me. He seemed as he was about to talk, but was cought off guard and froze. "Um, and you are?"

"My name is Eric Yorkie. I'm 28 and I am a writer for my local newspaper. I am training thought to be a newscaster. I still live in the basement of my parents' house and even my younger brother and two younger sisters have moved out. They are all married and have kids and I want that too, so that is why I'm here." He said when he finally spoke. I almost laughed at how he practically told me his entire life story.

"Well, Eric that is nice, thanks for telling me all that. I'll talk with you more inside. Okay?" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Okay." He said. I hugged him and turned back to see the next guy. A new limo was pulling up and I sighed, 5 down, 15 to go. The meet and greets basically turned out the same way from there. I met Tyler, Quil, Eleazer, James, Aro, Laurent, Alec, Benjamin, Felix, Seth, Marcus, Riley, Dimitri, and Embry. I was excited to meet the last guy and was a little side-tracked when he stepped out, but everything crowding my mind immediately disappeared. He was tall with a slight build and a mess of bronze hair on top of his head. He had a perfect crooked smile and his bright green eyes sparkled like emeralds. I went into shock as I found that I was standing looking at no doubt, the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He spoke in a soft velvet voice. When he spoke I just wanted to close my eyes, fall into his arms, and listen to him talk forever.

"Bella." I squeaked in my plain old ordinary voice. He smiled at me again. "I's a pleasure to meet you Edward."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." He said. I was momentarily lost in his eyes before I finally spoke again.

"Thank you for coming Edward. I am honestly so excited to talk with you again and find out more about you."

"As I am about you as well." He said. I loved how when he talked it had an almost old- fashioned English feel to it. I smiled and hugged him, holding him for a second longer than I had the other men.

"I can't wait to see you inside Bella." He whispered in my ear. Her then winked at me and walked inside. I was staring after him and didn't realize he was gone until I heard Chris Harrison clear his voice beside me. I jumped and blushed.

"Well Bella, see anyone you like?"

"Yes, there are definitely some keepers." I said, my voice sounding almost like I was in a trance. He laughed at me and began to escort me inside.

"Good Luck Bella." He spoke one last time before he pushed open two huge marble doors leading to the main living room area. When we entered the room I felt 2o sets of eyes fall upon me, but I was only looking at one, sparkling emerald pair.

**A/n: soooooo...? how was it? I was going to do a meet and greet with all 20 guys but I thought that would just take forever. You will however be able to read conversations with Bella and **_**all**_** the guys before the first Rose ceremony. Soo... I think im already in looove with this! Hahahahaa tell me what you think- REVIEW! (: kaay thanks**

**~rose **


End file.
